Das Tagebuch
by Inopia
Summary: Helena heiratet Snape nicht gerade aus freien Stücken. Sie fristet ein trostloses Dasein bis sie auf einen Menschen trifft, der ihr Leben verändert und alles in Gefahr bringt.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo da draussen! Dies ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich hier veröffentliche, und sie reicht dem Original nicht mal bis zu den Zehenspitzen. :D Wer es trotzdem lesen möchte, nur zu! Ich habe nichts gegen Kritik einzuwenden und ich bin immer bestrebt, zu lernen. :p Aber der Ton macht bekanntlich die Musik!

Noch eine kleine Sache, hat jemand eigentlich gemerkt, dass der Marcus-Flint-Schauspieler im zweiten Film ein anderer war?

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts, ich verdiene nichts daran (warum eigentlich nicht?) ... ja, das wars dann. Viel Spass!

Prolog

Es war früher nichts Aussergewöhnliches, dass Väter ihre Töchter verheirateten.

Dass ist auch heute in manchen Gegenden noch so. Bei der Auswahl eines möglichen Mannes kommt es immer auf die möglichst beste Partie an. Nicht für die Tochter, sondern für den Vater. So spielte es keine Rolle, eine Tochter an einen älteren Mann zu verheiraten.

Allerdings haben sich die Zeiten geändert, in den meisten Kulturen bestimmen die Töchter selbst, wenn sie heiraten möchte.

Doch nicht überall!

Die alten, reinblütigen Zauberfamilien legen noch heute Wert auf diese Tradition.

Und hier beginnt die Geschichte, Helena wird von ihrem Vater an ihrem 15. Geburtstag verheiratet. Die junge Waliserin findet sich in einer Welt wieder, wo sie niemanden kennt, und ihr Ehemann sie anscheinend hasst.

Helenas Mutter ist vor langer Zeit gestorben, und sie hat kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater. Sie respektiert ihn, doch liebt ihn nicht. Dass in ihrem Leben etwas fehlt, bemerkt sie erst, als sie Draco trifft.

Und damit beginnen ihre Probleme erst recht.

**Kapitel 1: Die Heirat**

Helena hatte sich diesen Tag immer wunderschön vorgestellt, sie wollte immer draussen heiraten, unter strahlend blauem Himmel und überall würden Blumen sein. Sie lächelte; wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie die Blumen sogar riechen. Sie würde ihre langen blonden Haare kunstvoll hochstecken und ein wunderschönes weisses Kleid tragen, weisse Pferde würden die Hochzeitskutsche ziehen…

So ein schöner Traum. Denn, wenn Helena nun die Augen öffnete, fand sie sich in einer Art unterirdischen Kapelle wieder, in der Mitte stand ein mächtiger Steinaltar, die Wände waren schwach von Kerzen beleuchtet und von der Decke tropfte Wasser.

Ein unheimlicher Schauer überfiel sie, und sie drängte sich näher an ihren Vater, der neben ihr stand.

In wenigen Augenblicken würde sie den Mann kennen lernen, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen würde.

Ein Priester trat vor, sprach einige Sätze auf Latein. Er sprach rasch, sodass sie nichts verstand. Ihr Vater fiel daraufhin auf die Knie, nahm die Hände seiner Tochter und küsste sie. Dann richtete er sich auf und trat zurück.

Helena atmete tief durch. Sie wusste, nun war sie anfällig für böse Geister, schutzlos ausgeliefert, bis ihr Gatte kommen und sie holen würde. Sie schloss die Augen in freudiger Erwartung.

Sie blinzelte. Eigentlich müsste er längst gekommen sein, dachte sie besorgt, wagte es jedoch nicht, sich umzudrehen.

Zähe Sekunden verstrichen, bis die Tür mit einem Schlag geöffnet wurde, und eilige Schritte sich ihr näherten. Eine Hand packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich in die Knie. Der Priester trat wieder auf sie zu und begann zu sprechen.

Helena war wie gelähmt. Sie konnte den Mann neben sich schnell atmen hören, er war gerannt, doch wohl kaum aus Liebe und Verlangen. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen und starrte auf den Boden vor ihr.

„Nimmst du, Severus Snape, die dir anvertraute Helena Thompson zu deiner Frau?", der Priester drehte sich zu dem Mann neben ihr. „Ja.", antwortete er kurz. Das schien zu genügen, den der Priester nickte, und sie beide erhoben sich. Zum ersten Mal stand sie ihrem Gatten gegenüber. Er war schwarz gekleidet, hatte schwarze, lange Haare und ebenso schwarze Augen. Er sah sie kurz an und steckte ihr einen schmalen Goldring an den Finger.

Der Priester sprach noch seinen Segen, dann verschwand er mit einem lauten „Plop".

Ihr Vater trat zu Severus und schüttelte ihm die Hand, küsste sie noch einmal und dann verschwand auch er. „Wo ist deine Mutter?", fragte Severus leise. „Sie lebt nicht mehr", erwiderte sie und Trauer schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Gehen wir", sagte er mit fester Stimme und apparierte mit ihr zusammen.

Sie landeten in einer grossen Eingangshalle, die früher sicherlich wunderschön gewesen war. Helena fühlte den Geist des Hauses und malte sich aus, wie es früher ausgesehen haben könnte.

Doch nun hingen zerschlissene Vorhänge an den Fenstern, die bis zum Boden reichten, und wohl viel Licht spenden würden, wären sie nicht so mit Schmutz überzogen. Auf dem Boden lag ein Teppich, doch ein Muster war kaum zu erkennen, zu ausgebleicht war er von den Zeiten. Zu ihrer Rechten war ein wunderschöner Kamin errichtet worden. Er bestand aus weissem Marmor und die Säulen waren mit verschiedenen Fresken verziert worden. Über dem Kamin hob sich ein rechteckiger weisser Fleck vom Grau der anderen Wände ab. Hier hatte bis vor Kurzem ein riesiges Gemälde gehangen.

Zu ihrer Linken gab es eine Treppe in den ersten Stock, die ebenfalls aus Marmor bestand. Neben der Treppe bemerkte sie die dunkle Doppeltür, die in den Westflügel führte. Helenas Blick wanderte nach oben, über den prachtvollen Kronleuchter und die im spanischen Still verzierte Decke. Endlich fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Gatten.

Ihm schien nicht besonders wohl zu sein.

Er seufzte, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und klatschte in die Hände. Zwei Hauselfen erschienen aus dem Nichts. „Zeigt Mrs. Snape das Haus!", befahl er ihnen grob und wandte sich an sie, „ich habe zu tun." Dann marschierte er hinaus.

Fassungslos starrte Helena ihm nach. „War das alles?", fragte sie sich immer wieder. Sie seufzte; sie hatte sich den glücklichsten Tag in ihrem Leben anders vorgestellt.

Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Zuhause und nach ihrem Vater. Ihr Blick blieb bei den Hauselfen hängen.

Helena sah in die angsterfüllten Augen der Elfen und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Schluchzend fiel sie auf den staubigen Teppich und weinte.

Tagebucheintrag vom 17.August 1996

_Alles ist einfach schrecklich. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich in Askaban. Alles hier ist so kalt und düster. Die Möbel sind alt und dreckig und die Luft ist erfüllt von Staub. Die beiden Hauselfen kriegen das Haus nicht sauber. Jahrelang ist das Haus leer gestanden, erzählten sie mir. Seit dem Tod des Hausherrn, Severus' Vater, habe es keiner mehr bewohnt._

_Ein Porträt von Snape Senior hing über dem gewaltigen Kamin in der Halle. Doch Severus hatte befohlen, es abzunehmen. _

_Severus selbst sehe ich nur selten. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es merkte, wenn ich verschwände… Aber diese Schande kann ich meinem Vater nicht antun. Ihm geht schliesslich alles über die Ehre der Familie._

_Manchmal frage ich mich selbst, wie ich den ganzen Tag verbringe. Es gibt eine grosse Bibliothek, mit allen möglichen Büchern, viele über Zaubertränke und manche über und von dunkler Magie. Aber es gibt auch Geschichtsbücher über Drachen zum Beispiel oder Koboldaufstände, über Grindelwald und andere dunkle Zauberer._

_Dort verbringe ich die meiste Zeit oder ich schreibe Tagebuch, um mich später an diese Zeit erinnern zu können. Denn ich hoffe noch immer, dass dies ein schrecklicher Albtraum ist._

_Nachts habe ich oft Heimweh und ich weine mich dann in den Schlaf. Das stört niemanden, denn ich habe ein eigenes Zimmer, worüber ich sehr froh bin._

_Vorgestern erhielt ich einen Brief von meinem Vater, in dem er sich erkundigte, wie das Leben als Ehefrau sei. Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn zu enttäuschen, und verschwieg ihm unter anderem auch, dass ich noch Jungfrau sei. _

_Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum Severus mich geheiratet hat, wenn er sich doch so wenig um mich kümmert. Aber vielleicht ist dies die Realität..._

Oft verbrachte sie die Tage damit herumzuschleichen, wenn sie glaubte, er sei nicht da oder er habe sich in seinem Büro vergraben.

In diesen Zeiten erforschte sie die anderen Zimmer genau. Stellte sich vor, wie sie früher ausgesehen hatten und wozu sie gedient hatten. So hatte sie auch die Bibliothek entdeckt und verbrachte den halben Tag mit lesen.

Natürlich war ihm das nicht entgangen. Doch er erfreute sich an ihrem Interesse an den Büchern, sah, wie sorgfältig sie damit umging, und alles eindringlich studierte.

Nicht dieses lustlose Herumblättern, welches er von seinen Schülern kannte.

Seit der Hochzeit gab es einen gewaltigen Wirbel um ihn. _Sprüche von hirnlosen Männern, die ihn um das junge Ding beneideten, ihr Vater, der sich ständig erkundigte, ob sie ihm auch gefalle! _

Es ärgerte ihn, zu sehen, in was für einer Welt sie lebten. Selbstverständlich hatte er das Kind nicht angefasst! Sie war noch minderjährig, ein Kind, und nicht ein Sexspielzeug.

Wahrscheinlich war das der Hauptgrund gewesen, warum er sich mit der Hochzeit einverstanden erklärt hatte, bei anderen Männern wäre die Kleine sicherlich schon in anderen Umständen.

Sein Mund verzog sich spöttisch. In solchen Dingen waren Zauberer gleich wie Muggels. Aber das behielt er besser für sich.

Tagebucheintrag vom 21. August 1996

_Es scheint, als geschähen Wunder immer wieder! Er hat doch tatsächlich mit mir gesprochen! _

_Oh, ich bin so erschrocken! Ich sitze gemütlich in der Bibliothek und bin in ein Buch vertieft, als er mich plötzlich beim Namen nennt. Ich war nicht mal sicher, ob er diesen noch wusste und nun dies!_

_Jedenfalls sagte er, er müsse den Nachmittag weg. Und ob ich etwas brauche, ob er mir etwas holen solle. Verwirrt habe ich verneint und – an meine gute Erziehung denkend – habe ich ihn Sir genannt. Es ist mir so rausgerutscht! Das war so peinlich, und ich bin natürlich rot geworden. Aber er hat nichts gesagt, und nicht gelacht. Er hat mir nur zugenickt und ist aus dem Zimmer gerauscht. Wenn sich sein Umhang hinter ihm so aufbauscht wie eben beim Rausgehen, sieht es aus, als schwebe er. Das ist mir spontan so eingefallen._

_Nachdem er verschwunden war, konnte ich nicht mehr weiterlesen, ich war zu nervös._

_Ich bin die ganze Zeit auf und ab gegangen, bis er zurückkam, und er hatte ein Buch dabei für mich. Über Merlin, den wohl berühmtesten Zauberer. Das habe ich dann auch gesagt. Und er hat mir zugestimmt. Aber, hat er hinzugefügt, er sei nicht der Beste. Ich habe mich nicht getraut zu fragen, wen er für den besten Zauberer halte, und so habe ich mich nur für das Buch bedankt._

Von da an brachte Severus Helena immer wieder Bücher heim, und sie freute sich jedes Mal wieder, als hätte er ihr die Welt geschenkt.

Bei den gemeinsamen Abendessen sprachen sie über die Bücher, über ihre Meinungen und Empfindungen.

Er lächelte. Eigentlich sprach sie über ihre Meinung und ihre Empfindungen und er nickte nur dazu. Warf manchmal etwas ein und hörte ihr sonst nur zu.

Sie sprach wie ein Wasserfall, wenn das Eis erst mal gebrochen war und er fühlte, dass sie sich so ein bisschen weniger einsam fühlte.

Und er genoss die Abendessen auch, das musste er zugeben.

Sein Leben war eintönig verlaufen und nun durchbrach sie diese Eintönigkeit mit ihrem jugendlichen Geist. Er war erstaunt, wie sie die Dinge betrachtete.

Ihn faszinierte es, dass sie Grindelwald nicht bloss als dunklen Zauberer abstempelte, sondern nannte ihn brillant im Kopf, aber schwarz im Herzen.

Darüber musste er lachen, etwas, dass er selten tat und sie fiel ein. Für ihn war dies ein wunderschöner Augenblick gewesen.


	2. Die Kette

_Das neue Kapitel ist da und zu erst muss ich mich entschuldigen, denn es ist leider nicht beta-gelesen. Aber ich wollte nicht mehr länger warten und einige Fehler werden mir sicher verziehen werden. Das nächste Kapitel gibt es wahrscheinlich in einer Woche, ich bemühe mich sehr, regelmässig abzudaten._

_Vielen Dank an Nightowl, Little Lion und Anyali für ihre Reviews. Reviews machen glücklich!!! Echt wahr!!_

_Anyali: Snape ist zu dieser Zeit etwa 38 Jahre alt und es spielt im 6. Schuljahr._

_  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nichts, ausser die Kette vielleicht!_

**Kapitel 2: Die Kette**

Der Sommer neigte sich seinem Ende zu, die Nächte wurden länger, die Tage kürzer. Helena interessierte es nicht. Sie verliess das Haus selten, und wenn, nur für einen kurzen Spaziergang. Alleine. Auf Severus Geheiss hin. Sie sei bleich, müsse mal in die Sonne, hatte er ihr gesagt. Und so verliess sie jeden Tag das Haus für vier bis fünf Minuten. Ihr war nicht besonders wohl dabei, tat es nur aus Gehorsam und Respekt gegenüber Severus.

Sie fühlte sich draussen unsicher, verletzbar und war froh, ins sichere Haus zurückzukehren.

Täglich standen im Tagespropheten schreckliche Schlagzeilen über den dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, über seine Opfer und vermisste Personen. Diese Nachrichten machten Helena Angst, zumal sie seit langem nichts mehr von ihrem Vater gehört hatte.

Sie hatte ihre Besorgnis gegenüber Severus hervorgebracht, doch er hatte nur gelacht und gemeint, sie müsse sich keine Sorgen machen, ihr würde nichts geschehen.

Er verwirrte sie. Wie konnte er sich schliesslich so sicher sein, dass nicht auch sie Ziel dieses Wahnsinns wurden? Wütend hatte sie ihm das beim Abendessen an den Kopf geschleudert, aber er winkte bloss ab. Sie werde ja sehen, war alles, was er noch sagte.

Tagebucheintrag vom 3 September 1996

_Vor vier Tagen ist Severus nach Hogwarts abgereist. Er hat mal erwähnt, er sei Lehrer für Zaubertränke, aber dieses Jahr hat er die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angetreten, meiner Meinung nach ein ziemlich wichtiger Job, vor allem in diesen Zeiten._

_Allerdings hatte Severus gesagt, dass sei nur für dieses Jahr. _

_Manchmal verstehe ich ihn nicht._

_Aber das Hauptproblem ist nun, ich bin wieder alleine. Severus taucht zwar ab und zu kurz auf, aber ich fühle mich wieder einsam. _

_Irgendwie scheint sich die Geschichte ständig zu wiederholen. _

Tagebucheintrag vom 5 November 1996

_Die Besuche von Severus werden immer seltener. Ich merke doch, dass etwas in ihm vorgeht. Der sonst so ruhige Severus wirkt manchmal fahrig, nervös und unkonzentriert. Wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt, scheint er manchmal dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe zu sein._

_Bisweilen muss ich heimlich lachen, wenn er wieder in seinem Büro im zweiten Stock auf und ab läuft, grübelt und nicht darüber nachdenkt, dass er keineswegs unbeobachtet ist. Das ist er nämlich nie. Es zahlt sich aus, den Hauselfen gegenüber nett zu sein und sie nie zu bestrafen, dafür leisten sie einem wirklich nützliche Gefälligkeiten. Wie das heimliche Beobachten von bestimmten Personen. _

_Langeweile und Einsamkeit machen erfinderisch, habe ich letztens in einem Buch gelesen, in dem es um Salazar Slytherin ging. Offenbar war auch er eine zeitlang einsam und gelangweilt gewesen. Aber anstatt untätig herumzusitzen, dachte er sich eine perfekte Intrige aus, um sich an Godric Gryffindor rächen zu können. _

_Die Kammer des Schreckens war das Ergebnis. _

_Allerdings habe ich von Severus erfahren, dass es die Kammer zwar gab, das Monster aber, ein Basilisk, sei von einem Schüler getötet worden. _

_Mir entfuhr ein schockierter Ausruf. Ein Schüler?!? Fragte ich ihn entsetzt. Ein solch magisches Wesen, getötet durch die Hand eines Schülers, dass müsse ein wahrhaft starker Zauberer sein, schwärmte ich._

_Ich verstand nicht, warum Severus mich darauf so aggressiv anfuhr._

_Erst ein paar Tage später fiel mir eine alte Ausgabe des Tagesprophten in die Hände, eine Ausgabe von 1994, es lag unter einem Stapel Zaubertrank Büchern, mit einem Interview mit dem berühmten Harry Potter. Dort stand, er habe den Basilisken getötet. _

_Ich war beeindruckt. _

_Das nächste Mal werde ich Servus fragen, was er gegen Harry Potter habe._

Das Haus lag noch in finsterer Nacht da, als sich die beiden Gestalten von vorne dem Haus näherten. Der Vordere, mit einem wehenden Umhang, näherte sich der Tür, und öffnete sie behutsam und leise. Dann trat er ein und hiess den Anderen, ihm zu folgen.

Der Zweite war ein kleiner gedrungener Mann, der in seinen Händen ein Kästchen trug. Kaum hatte er die Halle betreten, als die Tür hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall zuschlug.

„Idiot!", zischte der Erste ihm zu und der Zweite begann zu wimmern. Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung brachte der offensichtliche Anführer seinen Handlanger zum Schweigen.

Lauschend standen sie in der Dunkelheit und horchten nach möglichen Geräuschen. Alles blieb ruhig.

Der Knall war keineswegs ungehört verklungen. Helena schrak aus ihrem Schlaf und sass senkrecht im Bett. Auch sie lauschte auf weitere Geräusche.

Mit einem leisen Plop erschienen die Hauselfen und meldeten, zwei fremde Männer seien in der Halle. Helena zog die Decke näher an sich und versuchte zu überlegen, was zu tun war.

Sie konnte schliesslich nicht einfach im Bett bleiben und darauf warten bis die Männer kamen und sie entdeckten, oder bis sie das halbe Haus ausgeräumt hatten.

Sie musste Hilfe holen und Servus benachrichtigen.

Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf, öffnete die Zimmertür und schlich barfuss hinaus,

sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen, doch ihr Atem ging rasch und ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Immer weiter näherte sie sich dem Treppengeländer, bis sie von unten Geflüster hörte. Sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen und horchte.

„Ich höre nichts. Lass uns beeilen.", flüsterte der Kleinere. Der Andere nickte unwirsch. „ Kannst von Glück reden, dass du sie nicht geweckt hast, sonst wärst du so gut wie tot." –„Man sollte meinen, du hättest deine Frau im Griff? Wozu diese ganze Heimlichtuerei?", gab der Kleinere giftig zurück.

Urplötzlich erhellte sich der Raum, die Lampen wurden angezündet. Am Treppengerüst stand Helena mit den Elfen, die Licht gemacht hatten, und sah ungläubig auf Severus hinunter. Er sah ertappt und schuldbewusst aus. „Helena.", sagte er und machte dann eine unbeholfene Armbewegung in Richtung des Anderen. Nun sah sie auch den anderen Mann und sie hätte sich bei seinem Anblick übergeben können. Die Person, die da stand, glich mehr einer Ratte als einem Menschen. Struppiges, verfilztes, graues Haar hing ihm über ein Gesicht, das man nur als entstellt bezeichnen konnte.

Sie versuchte sich aus der Erstarrung zu lösen und trat auf die Treppe zu: „Willkommen in meinem Haus, Mister…" –„ Pettigrew, Mylady, hoch erfreut.", sagte die Ratte und verbeugte sich eifrig.

Helena fühlte sich auf ein Mal erhabener, mächtiger, als sie diese untertänige Ratte betrachtete. Sie ging die letzten Stufen hinab und trat vor zu ihrem Mann.

„Vielleicht würdest du mir erklären, Darling, warum du dich nachts in dein eigenes Haus schleichst?" Sie sah ihn fest an, warf sich die Haare zurück und fügte lachend hinzu: „ Ihr habt doch nichts zu verbergen, oder?"

Ein lautes Scheppern erklang und sie wandte sich zur Ratte um. Diese hatte anscheinend vor Schreck das Kästchen fallen gelassen, es war auf den Boden gefallen und aufgesprungen. „Oh mein Gott!" seufzte Helena und sank vor dem Kästchen in die Knie. Dort, in blauen Samt geschmiegt, lag die schönste Kette, die sie je gesehen hatte. Ein silbernes Medaillon, in dem ein grüner Diamant in Form eines Drachens eingefasst war. Erstaunt betrachtete sie es und drehte sich fragend zu Severus um

„Es gehört dir!" beeilte sich Severus zu sagen. „Es sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung sein, aber was soll's." seufzte er.

Den Blick, den Severus mit Pettigrew tauschte, entging Helena. Glücklich hob sie die Kette auf. „Könntest du mir behilflich sein?" fragte sie Severus und hielt ihm die Kette entgegen. Er nickte und trat an sie heran. Sie hob ihre Haare und Severus schloss die Kette um ihren Hals. „Sie ist wunderschön!" seufzte sie.

„Sie ist nichts im Vergleich zu dir." Entgegnete Severus leise.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, und tat etwas, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass sie fähig sein könnte, so etwas zu tun.

Sie küsste ihn.

Es war seltsam. Auf eine eigenartige, bizarre Weise war es sogar schön. Seine Lippen waren weich, gar sanft, etwas, dass sie überraschte.

Sie hatte zwar begonnen, doch er übernahm die Führung und durch sanften Druck öffnete er ihren Mund, seine Zunge spielte sanft mit der ihrigen. Ein wohliger Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken hinab. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, wollte mehr. Vergessen war die Ratte in der Eingangshalle, vergessen die Angst, die sie zuvor gespürt hatte. Alles war wie weggeblasen, es gab nur sie und ihn.

Da hörte es plötzlich auf. Sanft schob er sie von sich und wandte sich Pettigrew zu.

Helena fröstelte. Sie fühlte sich, als sei sie von einem warmen Ort mitten in die Kälte gestossen worden. Sie bekam von dem Gespräch nichts mit, war wie benommen. Sie realisierte bloss, dass die Ratte verschwand.

Nun herrschte Stille im Raum. Helena fühlte, wie die Realität zu ihr zurückkehrte, sah einen mit verschränkten Armen dastehenden Severus, der ungeduldig abwartete, bis sie wieder zur Vernunft kam.

„Es ist besser, du gehst nun zu Bett.", befahl ihr Severus kühl. „Severus…", begann sie, doch er wandte sich ab und ging. Sein Umhang wehte ihm wie üblich nach.

„Severus, so warte doch!", rief sie und rannte ihm nach. Im dunklen Gang neben der Halle, der zu den Kerkern führte, holte sie ihn ein. Sie fror mit nackten Füssen auf dem Steinboden, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Er drehte sich um: „Was willst du?", fragte er sie barsch. „Was habe ich falsch gemacht, Severus? Ich wollte mich doch bloss für die Kette bedanken." –„Das hast du ja auch getan, wie man sehen konnte.", erwiderte er.

„Oh, ich werde aus dir nicht schlau, Severus! Warum schenkst du mir so eine Kette, wenn ich dir nichts bedeute? Warum hast du mich geheiratet, wenn ich dir gleichgültig bin?", schrie sie ihn an. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten und begann zu schluchzen: „Warum nur? Oh, warum nur, Severus?" Ungerührt packte er sie am Arm und zerrte sie zurück in die Halle. Er stiess sie vor den Spiegel, wo sie in ihr vom Weinen gequollenes Gesicht sah. „Du willst wissen warum? Darum! Weil du noch ein Kind bist, darum! Nur Kinder weinen! Und ich vergreife mich nicht an Kindern, lass dir das gesagt sein!" Wütend rauschte er davon.

Helena sank zu Boden und weinte so, wie sie es vor vier Monaten bei ihrer Ankunft schon getan hatte. Doch diesmal war es noch schlimmer.

Sie hatte Angst, ihren Mann zu verlieren.

Tagelang wartete sie auf Severus Rückkehr. Obwohl sie innerlich genau wusste, dass er nicht zurückkehren würde. Trotz allem hoffte sie auf ein Zeichen, eine Nachricht darüber, ob er sich beruhigt hatte, und ihr verziehen hatte, doch nichts geschah.

Die Hauselfen musterten sie mit traurigen Augen und versuchten sie aufzuheitern, in dem sie ihre Lieblingsspeisen bereiteten, oder sie mit Gesprächen abzulenken versuchten. Helena nahm es dankend zur Kenntnis, aber ihre trübe Stimmung blieb.

Unter ihren kristallblauen Augen bildeten sich schwarze Schatten, die von ihrer Schlaflosigkeit stammten. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, sich jeden Morgen sorgfältig die Haare zu kämmen, zu schminken. Und sie ersparte es sich, in irgendwelche unbequeme Kleider oder Schuhe zu schlüpfen. Es war schliesslich niemand da, dem sie gefallen musste.

Und so verbrachte sie den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht im Morgenmantel, lief barfüssig umher und kümmerte sich um nichts. Das Haus verliess sie nicht mehr.

Sie badete sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid und ihren Depressionen, bis eines Tages Pon, einer der Hauselfen, sie vorsichtig am Arm packte und sie eindringlich mit seiner Piepsstimme fragte, warum sie sich nicht selber beschäftigte und zaubere?

Daraufhin hatte sie ihn angefahren, sie habe keinen Zauberstab mehr, und ausserdem kenne sie nicht viele Zauber, schliesslich sei sie nie zur Schule gegangen.

Frustriert wandte sie sich ab, doch am Abend lag auf ihrem Nachttisch ein Buch mit dem Titel: „Zaubern ohne Zauberstab – Eine Einführung".

Tagebucheintrag vom 12. Dezember 1996

_Endlich habe ich etwas gefunden, womit ich mich beschäftigen kann. Viel geändert hat sich zwar nicht. Noch immer sitze ich die meiste Zeit irgendwo rum. Doch, das Wesentliche, nun tue ich etwas dabei! Ich konzentriere mich, und warte. Ich warte, dass sich beispielsweise das Buch vor mir bewegt._

_Am Anfang war das ziemlich frustrierend. Nichts tat sich, weder bei mir noch bei dem Buch vor mir._

_Irgendwann haben mir dann Pon und Lee geholfen. Elfen sind nämlich Meister in Handmagie. Und so lehrten sie mich, dass man mit sich im Einklang sein müsse, mit sich, seinem Körper und Geist._

_Also durfte ich zuerst Atemübungen über mich ergehen lassen. Zuerst fand ich es ziemlich komisch, mit zwei Elfen auf dem Boden zu sitzen und sich selber Atmen zu hören. Lee hat bei jedem Atemzug einen Seufzer ausgestossen, was mich jedes Mal von neuem aus dem Takt brachte und ich nicht anders konnte, als loszulachen._

_Die Elfen nahmen es mir jedoch nicht übel._

_Ausserdem muss ich nun doch das Haus verlassen, täglich zwanzig Minuten mit Lees Begleitung. Sie erzählt mir viel von der Umgebung, und was für ein schöner Garten hier mal gewesen sei, als Severus Mutter noch lebte._

_Was mit ihr passiert war, darauf hatte niemand eine Antwort. Sie sei einfach von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden, erklärte Lee schulterzuckend. _

_Ich bin immer wieder aufs Neue erstaunt, wie viel die beiden wussten. Ich fragte ihnen Löcher in den Bauch über das ganze Snape Manor und sie wussten viel zu erzählen, doch wenn die Sprache auf den jetzigen Hausherrn fällt, schweigen sie. Nur Pon verriet mir eines Tages, dass Severus dieses Haus hassen würde, weil es ihn an seinen Vater erinnere. Als ich nachbohrte, wechselte er das Thema._

_Aber zurück zu meinem Training. Nachdem ich den halben November über nur auf meinen Körper gehört hatte, was hiess, genug Schlaf, anständige Mahlzeiten und ausreichende Bewegung, kam nun mein Geist dran. _

_Sie stellten mir Fragen über die Geschichte der Zauberei, brachten mir immer wieder Berge von Büchern, die ich unbedingt lesen musste, um anschliessend von ihnen abgefragt zu werden. _

_Aber auch über die Gegenwart wurde viel gesprochen (Hauselfen lesen jeden Tag mindestens den Tagesprophten), denn sie meinten, ich müsse wissen, was ausserhalb dieses Hauses vor sich ging._

_So lässt es sich leben!_

Die Ränder unter ihren Augen verschwanden, und sie zog sich auch um, schlüpfte in ein paar alte Hosen und ein Hemd, band ihre blonden Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie machte ihr Bett selber, eine Handbewegung, und das ganze Zimmer war aufgeräumt.

Eine nie gekannte Lebenslust hatte sie gepackt, und sie entschloss sich, dem Haus neues Leben einzuhauchen.

Die alten, verschlissenen Vorhänge vor den Fenstern wichen neuen, farbenfrohen.

Die Fenster waren mit einem Wisch geputzt, und die Wände strichen sich von selbst neu. Unter den staubigen Teppichen in der Halle versteckten sich wertvolle Perserteppiche, und der schwarze Läufer auf der Treppe war in Wirklichkeit rot.

Der Kronleuchter an der Decke, frisch von Spinnweben befreit, erhellte den ganzen Raum, und den Kamin im Salon konnte man tatsächlich gebrauchen.

Natürlich schaffte sie alles nicht allein, die Hauselfen halfen tatkräftig mit, doch Helena war stolz auf sich, wenn sie ihr Werk betrachtete.

Nur die privaten Räume von Severus und den Keller hatte sie verschont. Diese Räume gingen sie nichts an. Doch nun war es Zeit für den Dachboden. Die Hauselfen hatten ihr widersprochen, ihr geraten, sie solle diesen Raum nicht betreten, niemand würde schliesslich da rauf gehen. Doch Helena war wild entschlossen hinaufzugehen. Vielleicht fand sie ja dort auch Hinweise auf Severus Kindheit, etwas, das ihr half, ihn besser zu verstehen.

Aber auf das, was sie da entdecken würde, wäre sie niemals vorbereitet gewesen.

Für alle Draco Fans, nicht verzagen, weiter lesen! Es gibt ihn, irgendwo… :D

Keep Smiling, folks!


	3. Späte Reue

Äh.._.ja. Long time no see, hu? Aber wie der Titel schon sagt...späte Reue... Tut mir echt Leid. Ich werde aber hier keine Ausreden erfinden, warum ich so lange nicht ge-updated habe. Hoffe, es werde mir verziehen werden._

**Kapitel 3 Späte Reue**

Als sie die Stiege erklimmte, beschlich sie ein dunkles Gefühl einer Vorahnung. Sie versuchte das Gefühl abzuschütteln, doch es blieb. Schliesslich blieb sie stehen und überlegte. Sollte sie wirklich hinaufsteigen oder auf die Hauselfen hören, die ihr davon abrieten? Das war doch lächerlich, da oben waren schon keine Monster, und irgendwelche Leichen wohl auch nicht. Die versteckte man ja wohlbekannt im Keller.

Also erklomm sie den Rest und öffnete die Luke zum Dachboden. Sie kroch hindurch und landete auf staubigen Boden. Alles um sie herum war finster. Sie blieb sitzen und wartete.

Als sich ihre Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie, dass es kein Fenster gab, sondern bloss drei Schlitze in der Wand zu ihrer Rechten, für die Fledermäuse.

An einer Wand standen zwei grosse, schwarze Schränke, wie sie feststellte, nachdem sie den Raum erhellt hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite stapelten sich alte Möbel. Der hintere Teil war mit Decken abgedeckt. Davor stand eine alte Holztruhe.

Das Atmen fiel Helena schwer. Die Luft war stickig und voller Staub.

Sie wandte sich zuerst den beiden Schränken zu. Sie waren natürlich verschlossen, doch das war nun ja kein Hindernis mehr. Helena öffnete den ersten und dort hingen ordentlich einige alte Kleider. Die meisten waren schwarz, doch in der Mitte hing ein Weisses. Sie zog es hinaus und betrachtete es. Es war knöchellang, und über und über mit Rüschen besetzt. Definitiv ein Hochzeitskleid aus früheren Jahren. Vielleicht war es sogar von Severus Mutter, überlegte sie und hing es zurück.

Die andern Kleider waren Männerkleider, Anzüge aller Art. Sie schloss den Schrank wieder und öffnete den nächsten.

Hier hing nur ein einziges Kleidungsstück. Eine schwarze Kutte mit Kapuze und daneben lag eine Maske. Helena schrak zurück. Eine solche Maske sah man fast jeden Tag in der Zeitung, wie sie das Gesicht eines Todessers verhüllte. Also war Severus Vater ein Todesser gewesen! Aber Severus konnte unmöglich einer sein. Schliesslich gab er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und das tat man wohl nicht, wenn man für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete.

Rasch schloss sie den Schrank wieder.

Sie liess die Möbel links liegen und näherte sich- magisch angezogen- den Decken. Mit einem Ruck schlug sie diese zurück, und dort stand noch ein Schrank, grösser als die beiden anderen zusammen, er nahm die ganze Breite der Wand ein.

Sie öffnete ihn und dort hingen keine Kleider, der Schrank war bis oben gestapelt mit Kisten. Helena fackelte nicht lange und begann, eine nach der anderen herauszuholen und zu durchsuchen.

In der ersten Kiste waren Babykleider. Gerührt betrachtete Helena sie. Es mussten die von Severus gewesen sein, dachte sie entzückt. Sie waren zwar alle schwarz, doch jemand hatte sich Mühe damit gegeben, sie optisch zu verschönern, durch einen weissen Kragen oder eine Kapuze.

Das Werk einer Frau, die ihr Kind liebt, dachte Helena und sie empfand Sympathie für die verschollene Mutter Severus.

In der nächsten Kiste waren alte Kinderbücher und –spielzeug aufgehoben worden. Sie zog einen Teddybären hinaus, der ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Ihm fehlten ein Ohr, die beiden Knopfaugen und ein Arm.

Sie legte ihn zurück und wandte sich der nächsten Kiste zu. Die Kiste war voller Briefe.

Sie zog einen heraus. In krakeliger Kinderschrift stand auf dem Umschlag: An Mrs Snape. Irgendwo.

Sie zog den Brief heraus und begann zu lesen:

_Liebe Mutter,_

_Wo bist du? Vater sagt, du kommst nicht mehr zurück. Aber ich glaube ihm nicht. Ich weiss nicht mehr, wie viele Briefe ich dir schon geschrieben habe, ohne Antwort zu erhalten, aber ich gebe nicht auf! Bitte Mutter, kehre zurück!_

_Ich halte das nicht aus, alleine mit Vater zu sein!_

_In Liebe_

_Dein Sohn Severus_

Helena war geschockt. Seine Mutter hatte ihn tatsächlich verlassen? Sie griff wahllos nach dem nächsten Brief. Dort stand:

_Liebe Mutter,_

_Vater hat mich wieder verprügelt, er sagt, ich soll aufhören, dir Briefe zu schreiben. Woher weiss er nur, dass ich dir Briefe schreibe? Gott sei Dank kann ich bald zurück nach Hogwarts, mein zweites Schuljahr beginnt in ein paar Wochen. Solange werde ich es noch mit ihm aushalten._

_Allerdings habe ich auch in Hogwarts keine Ruhe. Diese Gryffindorjungen aus meinem Jahrgang machen mir das Leben zur Hölle. Vor allem der Anführer, James Potter und sein blöder Freund Sirius Black. _

_Wenigstens habe ich gegen Ende Hilfe von einem älteren Slytherin bekommen, Lucius Malfoy. Seine Familie ist eine der ältesten reinblütigen Zauberfamilien, die es gibt. Er gibt mir einen gewissen Halt. Ausserdem hat er versprochen, er werde mich besuchen kommen. _

_Du siehst, langsam geht es wieder bergauf._

_Oh, wo bist du nur Mutter?_

_Severus_

_***_

_Tagebucheintrag vom 20. Dezember 1996_

_Vielleicht hätte ich die Briefe nicht lesen sollen, doch es war einfach zu verlockend. Ich habe nun eine ganz andere Meinung von Severus. Er muss es wirklich schwer gehabt haben, mit seinem Vater. Ich habe in einer anderen Kiste ein Fotoalbum gefunden. Seine Mutter war wunderschön. Und sie sah so glücklich aus mit dem Baby auf ihrem Arm. Auf einem anderen Foto ist Severus allein zu sehen, als vierjähriger. _

_Ich fand auch ein Foto von der ganzen Familie. Sein Vater sieht darauf so kalt aus, aber die junge Frau daneben strahlt, wie auch ihr kleiner Junge. _

_Dann hören die Fotos auf einen Schlag auf. Nur noch leere Seiten._

_Ich finde es irgendwie seltsam, dass die Mutter ihren über alles geliebten Sohn verlassen haben sollte. Das ist doch unbegreiflich!_

_Irgendetwas ist daran doch faul!_

_***_

_Tagebucheintrag vom 22. Dezember 1996_

_Heute habe ich die Holztruhe geöffnet. Und dort lag unter einem Staple alter Decken ein Buch. Das Tagebuch von Severus Mutter! Sie musste es dort versteckt haben, denn dem Inhalt nach zu schliessen, wussten weder Severus noch sein Vater etwas davon._

_Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Buch zu lesen. Sie hat angefangen zu schreiben, als sie schwanger war. bis zur Hälfte des Buches schreibt sie, wie glücklich sie sei, ein Kind zu bekommen. Und wie die erste Zeit mit Severus war. sie richtete oft das Wort an ihn, wie zum Beispiel. „ Severus, wenn du einmal alt genug bist, und selber Kinder hast, wirst du mich verstehen, dass ich alles andere um mich vergass ausser dir."_

_Von ihrem Mann erzählt sie selten etwas. _

_Doch in der zweiten Hälfte des Buches gibt es einen Umbruch. Zu dieser Zeit muss Severus fünf Jahre alt gewesen sein.  
sie schreibt, sei habe Angst um Severus, Nileus sei eifersüchtig und habe gestern versucht, den Jungen im Brunnen zu ertränken._

_Von nun an hagelt es von Sorgen um Severus, den sie nun keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen lassen könne, sowie von den tätlichen Angriffen an ihr, ausgeübt von ihrem Mann. _

_Auf der letzten beschriebenen Seite hielt sie fest, dass sie die Flucht ergreifen würde. Mit Severus. Zuerst werde sie das Tagebuch verstecken. In der Holztruhe auf dem Dachboden. Dort, wo ich es auch gefunden hatte. Also hatte sie vorgehabt, den Jungen mitzunehmen. Doch warum hatte sie es schlussendlich nicht getan?_

_Nur jemand musste die Wahrheit kennen. Pon, der schon seit bald vierzig Jahren im Dienst der Snapes steht._

_Also fragte ich ihn, was er davon wusste. Aber er war keineswegs gewillt, mir die Antwort einfach so zu geben. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er einverstanden war, mir die Geschichte zu erzählen._

Eines Nachts hörte er, wie Mylady ihr Schlafzimmer verliess und Richtung Kinderzimmer wanderte. Sie hob den schlafenden Severus hoch und trug ihn hinunter in die Küche. Dort habe er auf ihr Geheiss am Tag davor einen Rucksack mit Proviant und Kleidung, sowie einigen Decken abgestellt. Sie schulterte ihn gerade, als plötzlich Nileus, der wohl etwas in der Art geahnt hatte, und sie in den letzten Tagen scharf beobachtete hatte, vor ihr stand und ihr mit dem Zauberstab drohte.

Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, in zu der Ansicht zu bringen, es sei das Beste, das Haus zu verlassen.

Lange Zeit habe er geschwiegen. Dann lächelte er auf einmal versöhnlich und gab ihr Recht. „Es ist wirklich das Beste du gehst." Sagte er freundlich zu ihr. Sie atmete auf und drehte sich zu Severus um. „Und zwar am besten für immer." Fügte er höhnisch hinzu. Sie wirbelte herum, doch da hatte er schon den Aveda Kedavra Fluch gesprochen. Sie fiel lautlos zu Boden. Genau hier!

_Sagte er und deutete auf eine Stelle in der Küche. Ich fröstelte, hier hatte sein Vater seine Mutter kaltblütig ermordet._

„_Was ist dann passiert?" hauchte ich. _

Er hat Severus wieder in sein Zimmer hochgetragen, die Leiche im Garten verscharrt und Severus am nächsten Tag erzählt, sie sei für immer gegangen, sie habe ihn im Stich gelassen.

Viele Jahre wollte Severus das nicht glauben, doch irgendwann starb seine Hoffnung, und er wurde verbittert.

Wann immer sein Vater nicht aushielt, dass er seine schöne Frau wegen seinem Sohn verlor, schlug er ihn grün und blau.

Und eines Tages, kurz nachdem Severus volljährig wurde, rächte er sich, angespornt von seinen Freunden, an seinem Vater und ermordete ihn. Danach trat er in die Reihen vom Dunklen Lord ein.

_Ich konnte es zuerst nicht glauben. Severus ein Todesser, wie sein Vater? _

_Allerdings hatte Severus sehr unter seinem Vater gelitten. Aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es seine Idee gewesen war. Seine Freunde aus Hogwarts, damals sicher schon Todesser, hatten ihn dazu angespornt. Aber wusste er, dass er sich sogleich am Mörder seiner Mutter gerächt hatte? Das muss ich herausfinden!_

_***_

Helena musste lange warten, bis Severus sich blicken liess. Er erschien am 15. Januar. Plötzlich war er einfach da.

Helena hatte gerade frisch geduscht und die Haare getrocknet, als sie das Badezimmer verlassen wollte, stand Severus vor ihr. Sie schrie erschrocken auf und starrte ihn an.

„Was hast du mit dem Haus gemacht?" fragte er sie schliesslich.

Wie konnte er nur so egoistisch sein? Warum fragte er nicht einfach mal wie es ihr ging? Dachte Helena und sie wurde wütend: „Mir war langweilig, ich hatte ja nichts zu tun.", antwortete sie giftig. Darauf schien ihm nichts einzufallen, und er wandte sich ab.

„Severus?". Er drehte sich um: „Ja?" fragte er ungeduldig. „Wie lange bleibst du?" – „Bis Morgen.", antwortete er knapp und eilte die Treppe hinunter

Sie sah ihn erst beim Abendessen wieder. Er sass ihr gegenüber und schien in sein Essen vertieft. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn und unter anderen Umständen hätte sie einen besseren Augenblick abgewartet, um mit dem Buch herauszurücken. Aber wer wusste, wann er wieder kommen würde?

Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und sagte: „ Als ich das Haus umgestaltet habe, war ich auch oben auf dem Dachboden.", fing sie an, hielt jedoch inne, um zu sehen, ob ihm bei der Erwähnung des Dachbodens schon irgendetwas verdächtig vorkam. Aber er schwieg nur und sah sie fragend an.

„Nun, auf dem Dachboden habe ich ein Buch gefunden, dass dich sicher sehr interessieren wird.", fuhr sie fort, und legte das Buch auf den Tisch.

Severus nahm es und öffnete es. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es ihm dämmerte.

„Woher hast du das!" schrie er und erhob sich, drohend kam er auf sie zu. „Sag, woher du das hast!" –„ Ich sagte doch schon, ich fand es auf dem Dachboden. „ stammelte sie.

„Was hast du da sonst noch gefunden?" –„ Da, da waren Briefe von dir an deine Mutter…" flüsterte sie.

Es gab einen lauten Knall als seine Hand ihre Wange traf. Sofort begann sich ihre blasse Haut rot zu verfärben und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

„Erwähne nie wieder meine Mutter, oder meinen Vater, oder du wirst dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!" drohte er ihr mit einem hasserfüllten Blick und verliess den Raum.

Helena verkroch sich in ihrem Zimmer und dort, in der Stille und Einsamkeit hörte sie, wie Severus in seinem Zimmer wütete, und schliesslich verschwand.

Schmerzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie mit einem Mann leben musste, der die Dämonen seiner Kindheit nie überwinden konnte, und nie fähig sein würde, zu lieben.

***

**A/N: **Die nächsten Kapitel habe ich bereits geschrieben und wem Helenas Naivität auf die Nerven geht (wie mir ;)): Es wird besser... Reviews sind gern gesehen.


	4. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts...

Ausserdem möchte ich hinzufügen, dass dies eine inzwischen alte Geschichte von mir ist. Ich werde jedoch bald neue Kapitel hinzufügen, keine Sorge :D

**Kapitel 4: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Das war vor zwei Jahren. Inzwischen hatte sich in Snape Manor viel verändert. Snape hatte nach dem Tod von Dumbledore aufgehört zu arbeiten.

Helena hatte die ganze Story im Tagespropheten verfolgt, doch den Mörder hatte man nie gefunden. Helena hatte mit Severus nicht darüber geredet.

Sie redeten sowieso nicht viel miteinander. Sie lebten nebeneinander her. Severus verschwand oft für Tage und tauchte dann wieder auf. Und Helena verliess auch das Haus, besuchte täglich ihren kranken Vater, der ihre Pflege dankbar annahm.

Allerdings fragte er sie jeden Tag, wenn er den mit einem Enkel rechnen könne. Bei diesem Satz schluckte sie jedes Mal hart und dachte an Severus, dann lachte sie und sagte ihrem Vater stets dasselbe: „Da wirst du noch Geduld haben müssen."

Abends kam Helena müde und erschöpft nach Hause, ass gewöhnlich zusammen mit Severus zu Abend und begab sich danach noch ein wenig in die Bibliothek.

Helena, die ihren 17. Geburtstag hinter sich hatte (der wie ihr 16. einfach vergessen wurde), war noch schöner geworden. Ihre blonden Haare fielen in Locken über ihre schmächtigen Schultern, die Kleider, die für sie gekauft wurden, schmeichelten ihrer schmalen Figur. Und ihre blauen Augen leuchteten wie Eiskristalle, und manchmal schienen sie genauso kalt zu sein.

Als sie nun an diesem Januarabend von ihrem Vater nach Hause kam, waren ihre Wangen von der Kälte gerötet, in ihrem Haar hatte sich Schnee verfangen und liess es geheimnisvoll glänzen.

Sie trat in die warme Halle und warf ihren Mantel über ein Sessel.

„Das Mahl ist angerichtet, Mylady.", sagte Lee und verbeugte sich wie immer. „ Ausserdem haben Sie Besuch." – „Danke, Lee.", antwortete sie und machte sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals Besuch gehabt zu haben, und sie grübelte, wer es wohl sein könnte.

Am langen Tisch sassen zwei Männer am Tisch und redeten angeregt miteinander, hielten jedoch inne, als sie eintrat.

Severus stellte seinen Drink ab, stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte dabei: „Spiel mit."

Er richtete sich auf und sagte dann laut: „Liebling, ich habe dir doch von Lucius Malfoy erzählt. Lucius, darf ich vorstellen, meine Frau, Helena." Lucius stand auf, kam näher und verschlang sie fast mit seinen Blicken. Helena fühlte sich keineswegs wohl. Sie streckte Lucius ihre Hand aus und sagte kühl: „ Freut mich, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen." Lucius ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie. „ Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits. Severus, du hast mir nicht gesagt, wie schön deine Frau ist." Severus lächelte und scherzte zurück: „Es wäre besser, du wüsstest nicht zu viel."

Severus bat Helena einen Stuhl an und sie setzen sich. Als das Essen serviert wurde, konnte Helena Lucius Malfoy näher betrachten.

Seine blonden langen Haare wirkten gepflegt, wie sein ganzes Äusseres. Sie schätzte ihn älter als Severus ein, in seinem Gesicht bildeten sich erste tiefere Falten.

Das eindrücklichste an allem waren aber seine Augen. Dieses Grau war unglaublich, doch da war noch mehr, sie strahlten eine unglaubliche Kälte aus, die sie erschaudern liess.

„Auf jeden Fall kannst du deine Frau nicht weiter einfach so verstecken. Bring sie mit zu unserem kleinen Fest übermorgen. Alle sind schon gespannt auf sie, du kannst sie nicht länger vor uns verstecken." Sagte Lucius und schob sein Teller zurück. „Es hat vorzüglich geschmeckt.", fuhr er an sie gewandt fort.

Sie lächelte gönnerhaft und erwiderte: „ Die Hauselfen haben mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet." Der sarkastische Unterton entging den Männern nicht, und während Severus sie wütend anstarrte, lachte Lucius auf. „Herrlich", sagte er. „ endlich jemand, der nicht auf den Mund gefallen ist, das wird Übermorgen ein Spass. Ich freu mich schon."

„Ich würde dir ernsthaft vorschlagen, dass du dir eine Erkältung zuziehst, und zu krank bist, an der Feier teilzunehmen.", legte Severus ihr nahe, nachdem Lucius sie verlassen hatte.

„Ich wurde eingeladen, es wäre nicht höflich, diese Einladung zurückzuweisen.", antwortete sie und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Am nächsten Tag besuchte sie wie immer ihren Vater und ging anschliessend einkaufen, in Begleitung von Lee.

In einem Laden mit Festumhängen für jede Gelegenheit wurde sie fündig, es war ein Kleid aus fliessend grünem Stoff, das seidig den Körper umschmiegte. Es war knöchellang, mit einem langen Schnitt in der Seite, der den Blick auf ihre Beine frei gab. Es war rückenfrei, zusammengehalten wurde es nur von zwei Bändern, die sich vor der Brust verkreuzten und hinter dem Nacken zusammengebunden wurde. Die Enden hingen über den nackten Rücken hinab. Ihre Kette passte perfekt dazu.

Als sie in den Spiegel sah, die Komplimente der Verkäuferin in den Ohren, freute sie sich zum ersten Mal seit langem auf etwas.

Severus hatte keine Wahl, schlussendlich musste er Helena mitnehmen. Er war wie immer in sein typisches Schwarz gekleidet. Als er nun Helena erblickte, verschlug es ihm doch leicht die Sprache, trotz allem war er doch immer noch ein Mann.

Gleichzeitig schwante ihm, dass es wohl doch keine so gute Idee war, Helena mitzunehmen. Doch nun war es zu spät.

Sie trafen pünktlich in Malfoy Manor ein. Das Haus war um einiges grösser, als ihres, ausserdem wirkte der Garten gepflegt.

Lucius Frau Narcissa begrüsste sie überschwänglich und komplimentierte sie in den Salon. Er war voller Menschen und Severus begleitete sie von Gruppe zu Gruppe. „Helena, das ist Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Mann, Roudolphus. Das ist Anthony Crabbe und seine Frau Suzie…. John Goyle und seine Frau Bridget. …"

Die meisten Namen, die sie hörte, vergass sie gleich wieder. Es waren einfach zu viele. Die meisten Leute waren in Severus Alter, doch am Buffet standen auch jüngere.

Als sie sicher war, alle begrüsst zu haben und von Severus entkommen konnte, schritt sie stolz zum Buffet, um sich eine Kleinigkeit zu holen.

„Wir wurden einander nicht vorgestellt, nicht war?", sprach sie sogleich jemand an. „Nicht das ich wüsste.", antwortete sie so kühl wie möglich.

„Dachte ich mir. Das ist Blaise Zabini, Tim Montague, Daniel Warrington, Sean Bole und ich bin Marcus Flint." Er deutete von einem zum anderen und grinste als er sich selber nannte: „Diesen Namen solltest du dir merken.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Also wirklich, Flint, du bist verheiratet, benimm dich auch so.", kam eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme hinter ihr. „Ach, und das ist der Malfoy Sprössling, Draco.", grummelte Marcus. Helena wand sich um und blickte mitten in dieselben grauen Augen, die sie vor zwei Tagen erst gesehen hatte. Nur fehlte diesen die durchdringende Kälte. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie den Mann anstarrte, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie errötete, machte rasch einen Knicks und bot ihm ihre Hand an; „Ich bin Helena, sehr erfreut.", hauchte sie. Langsam nahm Draco ihre Hand in die seine und küsste sie. Helena hatte das Gefühl, ihre Haut brenne unter seinen Lippen.

In ihr stieg eine ungekannte Hitze hoch und sie glaubte, sie würde jeden Moment zu brennen beginnen.

Sie konnte einfach nicht den Blick von ihm lassen. Er war gross, doch nicht so breit wie Flint. Im Gegensatz zu ihm wirkte er schmächtig und sanft. Blonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, und verstärkten die sanfte Wirkung noch.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass er ihre Hand noch immer hielt. Die Geräusche rundherum verschwammen zu einem einzigen Geräusch.

Auch Draco schien es zu fühlen, zog sie unauffällig mit sich mit, sie liessen den Salon hinter sich und traten in die kühle Eingangshalle. Sie eilte hinter ihm her auf die Terrasse. Endlich, die Kälte erfrischte sie, kühlte sie ab. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie zu frieren begann. Draco zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern.

Sie sah ihn bloss stumm und fasziniert an. Erwartungsvoll schloss sie die Augen und liess sich in seine Arme sinken, als seine Lippen die ihrigen berührten.

„Das ist Wahnsinn", murmelte er, als sie sich von einander lösten. „So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert." Und dann küsste er sie wieder.

Es war wie in einem wunderschönen Traum aus ihrer Kindheit. Genau so hatte sie sich ihren Prinzen vorgestellt. Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, als sich ihre Hände selbstständig geworden unter sein Hemd krochen, sie spürte ausgeprägte Bauchmuskeln und seufzte.

Er machte sich währenddessen an ihrem Hals zu schaffen und entlockte ihr immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen.

Er wanderte hinauf knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, während sie sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Seine Hand bahnte sich ihren Weg hinunter, er küsste sie immer leidenschaftlicher als seine Hand ihr Bein hinauf glitt.

Sie glaubte nun wirklich, in Flammen zu stehen. Wo immer er sie berührte, liess er brennendes Verlangen zurück.

Wieder und wieder küssten sie sich, immer leidenschaftlicher und verlangender.

„Draco", murmelte sie immer wieder und fuhr durch sein Haar. Er drängte sie an die Wand, fuhr mir seiner Hand den Konturen ihres Ausschnitts nach, und Helena löste von selber den Konten hinter ihrem Nacken, der das Kleid zusammenhielt. Draco fuhr mit seinem Mund ihren Nacken herunter und stoppte bei ihren Brüsten.

Helena glaubte, platzen zu müssen und krallte sich in seinem Rücken fest. Er fand wieder ihren Mund, während seine Hände am Verschluss ihres BHs fingerten...

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und für Sekunden leuchtete der Himmel. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander. „Verdammt.", fluchte Draco. „Das Feuerwerk. Es bildet den Abschluss des Abends. Die Feier ist gleich zu Ende."

Erschrocken sah Helena ihn an. „Ich muss zurück! Oh Gott!", jammerte sie. Wie aus einem wunderschönen Traum erwacht, prasselten wieder alle Erinnerungen in ihren Kopf zurück. Sie war verheiratet! Und sie musste so rasch wie möglich zurück.

Sie richtete sich die Haare, zog ihr Kleid an, knotete es zu und wollte gehen, als Draco sie am Arm packte.

„Warum bleibst du heute Nacht nicht hier? Meine Eltern haben bestimmt nichts dagegen." Murmelte er und ergriff eine ihrer Haarsträhnen. „Nein, nein, das geht nicht. Ich muss zurück.", erwiderte sie entschieden und eilte rasch davon, dabei dachte sie: oh, Gott, er weiss es nicht, er weiss nicht, dass ich verheiratet bin.  
"Helena, warte doch!" hörte sie ihn rufen, doch da hatte sie schon die Eingangshalle betreten.

"Wo warst du?", fragte die kalte Stimme Severus sie. Sie amtete tief ein und drehte sich zu Severus um: „Gott sei Dank bist du hier, Severus. Mir war so übel, ich war auf der Toilette und dann musste ich unbedingt noch frische Luft schnappen. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, einen Schwächeanfall vortäuschend.

„Du solltest Helena nach Hause bringen, Severus, sie sieht nicht gerade gesund aus.", riet Narcissa ihm und strich ihr besorgt über die Stirn. „Mein Gott, sie glüht ja richtig."


End file.
